


Le dernier jour de River Song

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, old stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Tout en approchant de la Bibliothèque, le sourire du professeur River Song s'agrandissait, effrayant légèrement Monsieur Lux. Elle savait qu'elle allait le revoir. Son Docteur. Il viendrait l'aider comme d'habitude.





	Le dernier jour de River Song

Tout en approchant de la Bibliothèque, le sourire du professeur River Song s'agrandissait, effrayant légèrement Monsieur Lux. Elle savait qu'elle allait le revoir. Son Docteur. Il viendrait l'aider comme d'habitude. Après avoir finalement purgé sa peine, elle était devenue professeur. Elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle la nouvelle et pour fêter ça, il l'avait amené voir les Tours Chantantes. Quel merveilleux spectacle ce fut l'un des plus beaux auxquels elle avait assisté, et elle en avait vu, des merveilles, en sa compagnie... Avant de partir, elle avait rendu visite à ses parents. Amy lui avait semblé un peu soucieuse mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui poser de questions. Elle savait à quel point sa mère pouvait être émotive quand on évoquait le Docteur. Peut-être une prochaine fois...  
Elle descendit du vaisseau et prit une inspiration, déjà excitée par l'aventure qui allait probablement se produire. Elle sentait le TARDIS. Son ADN unique se mettait en marche. L'ADN qui lui avait valu la vie qu'elle avait. Mais ça lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de son merveilleux Docteur. Alors elle ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là.  
Elle sourit. Il était là.  
-... Parce que cette ombre n'a pas disparu, elle s'est déplacée.  
-Alerte ! Il y a une intrusion dans la Bibliothèque, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent.  
River sourit. Ça commençait bien. Un mystère comme elle les aimait. Il était temps qu'elle fasse son entrée. De la façon la plus remarquée possible, bien évidemment.  
Dave fit vibrer les gonds de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un éclair accompagné de fumée. L'androïde continuait de scander sa phrase sans relâche. Suivie par les autres, elle s'avança vers le Docteur. Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas allumer la lumière dans son casque. Elle avait une visibilité réduite mais elle y voyait assez pour voir qu'il s'était encore régénéré.  
«On dirait un nouveau visage? Tu t'es régénéré sans me le dire chéri ?»  
Elle l'observa. Il avait l'air jeune. Pas plus jeune que la numéro Onze, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette nouvelle régénération lui plaisait autant que les prochaines et les précédentes.  
Elle alluma la lumière de son casque et sourit. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir, enfin. Après son comportement étrange de la dernière fois, elle avait vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter. Mais il était devant elle, abordant un nouveau visage.  
-Salut mon ange.  
Cependant, il gardait obstinément les sourcils froncés.  
   
Il y avait un problème. Un gros problème. Du genre Pandorica, selon ses critères. Peut-être pas si gros, mais assez pour qu'elle le remarque. Il commençait par ne pas la saluer (d'habitude elle avait droit à un petit bisou, quand même avant de se faire engueuler pour telle ou telle raison), il lui disait de partir sans même leur dire pourquoi, il dénigrait les archéologues... Bon, ça il l'avait toujours plus ou moins fait, monsieur ''moi, je voyage dans le temps et l'espace et je me marre bien en vous voyant galérer comme des abrutis'' Il faisait semblant de ne pas la connaître, surtout. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Encore ? Elle en avait fait, des vilaines choses dans sa vie, lui aussi, d'ailleurs, mais de là à tenir des comptes... Bon sang elle avait été jusqu'à le tuer et il lui avait pardonné!  
Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait un joli nom, sur son ton de ''racontes ta vie si tu veux, mais je m'en fous'' et s'était empressé de la chasser. C'était de sa bouche pourtant, la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ce nom. Il ne disait que ça. River, River. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle et cette River n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, elle avait été la plus heureuse des femmes. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle voulait à tout prix tuer.  
Mais là, il la regardait presque comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme si elle avait fait l'erreur de venir ici. Il la regardait presque comme lorsqu'il l'avait présenté à Amy, la première fois avec l'histoire des Aplans et du Byzantium.  
Elle avait sorti son agenda pour qu'ils le mettent à jour, mais il ne semblait même pas le voir, alors que c'est lui qui lui avait offert. Il le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, alors qu'elle le sortait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.  
-Merci.  
-De quoi ?  
-Comme d'hab. D'être venu à mon secours.  
-Alors c'était vous ?  
Elle ricana. Comme si c'était la première fois ! Elle avait dû en faire une belle pour qu'il aille jusqu'à abandonner le tutoiement.  
-Tu te débrouilles très bien pour faire croire qu'on se connaît pas. J'espère qu'il y a une raison à cela.  
-Oh oui une très bonne raison, même.  
Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'avait-elle pu encore avoir fait? Elle décida de passer dessus. Il finirait bien par lui dire, de toute façon.  
-D'accord, sortons l'agenda. On en est où cette fois, dis-moi ? Euh...  
Elle l'observa plus en détails. Ça lui allait bien, ce nouveau visage finalement. Il avait presque l'air sérieux pour une fois.  
-À en juger par ton visage, je dirais que c'est les premiers jours pour toi… Donc euh... La chute du Byzantium ?  
Il eut un regard interloqué, du même genre qu'il avait quand il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.  
-Apparemment ça ne te rappelle rien... Bon voyons voir...  
Elle remonta un peu en arrière.  
-Le pique-nique à Asgard ? On est déjà allé à Asgard ?  
Toujours le même visage.  
-De toute évidence, non.  
River commença à paniquer légèrement.  
-Bon sang ça doit être au tout début alors... La vie avec quelqu'un qui voyage dans le temps,  
je ne pensais pas que ça serait si difficile...  
Elle releva le visage vers sa tête de «je ne sais pas et je déteste ne pas savoir ». La question étant : pourquoi ?. À chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait, même s'il ne savait pas qui elle était par rapport à lui, il lui avait toujours fait plus ou moins confiance, enfin autant confiance qu'il pouvait le faire à quelqu'un en prison pour ce qui était considéré comme le pire crime jamais commis. Elle l'observa un peu mieux. Il avait l'air...  
-Regarde toi... Tu es jeune...  
Il sourit légèrement, sans doute habitué à cette remarque, et dit :  
-Oh non, je ne le suis pas.  
-Oh que si tu l'es...  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y perdait pied, comme d'habitude. Dans son regard elle voyait tellement de choses... Le passé, le présent, le futur. Ce qui fut, ce qui est ce qui pourrait être et ce qui ne doit jamais être. Comme l'altération d'un point fixe dans le temps et dans l'espace, par exemple. Elle le revoyait encore, la suppliant presque de le tuer. Elle avait failli détruire l'univers ce jour-là. Encore une fois.  
-Ton regard…   
Si loin de toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Quand elle avait été kidnappée par Madame Kovarian, la Pandorica, les Anges Pleureurs et l'unité du Père Octavian, la rencontre avec le Silence quand il avait passé 3 mois assis sur une chaise, enchaîné...  
La fille rousse qui était avec lui semblait aussi perplexe que lui. River ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était quoi cette manie d'emmener des rousses à chaque fois ? Qu'il ne soit pas roux lorsqu'il se régénérait, d'accord, mais qu'il compense ce manque de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et se teindre les cheveux? Qui était-ce ? Généralement elle voyait plus ou moins toutes ces compagnes, mais elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Nouveau Docteur, nouvelle compagne.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi jeune...  
-Vous m'avez déjà vu alors...  
River se pétrifia. Pas ça. Il devait plaisanter, ce n'était pas possible autrement... Le Docteur ne plaisantait jamais, mais qu'il ne lui fasse pas ça. C'était sa vie entière qu'il rejetait ! Leur vie ! Leurs bons et mauvais moments. Son amour pour lui. Son amour pour elle.  
-Docteur, dis-moi que tu sais qui je suis... Je t'en prie...  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver... Pas déjà... Elle se souvenait avoir dit à Rory une fois ''je le regarderais dans les yeux, et il n'aura pas la moindre idée de qui je peux être. Et je crois que ça aura raison de moi''. Et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison. C'était beaucoup plus douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait...  
   
-Vous voyagez avec lui n'est pas ?  
Elle avait pris sur elle et parler avec la fille rousse. Même si elle ne la connaissait pas -et elle irait en toucher deux mots à Son Docteur la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait- si elle voyageait à bord du TARDIS, c'est qu'elle était digne de confiance. Et vu que visiblement, Docteur ne la connaissait pas, elle devait l'interroger discrètement pour en savoir plus.  
-Oui pourquoi? Vous le connaissez c'est ça ?  
River sourit doucement en se remémorant sa vie.  
-Oh oui, je connais cet homme. On se connaît bien lui et moi. On s'est rencontrés il y a très longtemps.  
La rousse semblait perdue.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Il ne m'a pas encore rencontré.  
Devant l'air interrogatif de la rousse elle précisa.  
-Je lui ai envoyé un message, mais il y a eu une erreur. Il est arrivé trop tôt. Ça c'est le Docteur d'avant l'époque où on s'est rencontrés. Quand il me regarde, je suis une étrangère pour lui. Ça ne devrait pas m'atteindre, mais c'est le cas.  
À ce stade de la conversation, la rousse était complètement larguée.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Soit vous le connaissez, soit vous n'le connaissez pas.  
River ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Comment expliquer la complexité d'une relation à travers le temps à une simple humaine ? Si elle était larguée alors que River n'avait même pas commencé à entrer dans la partie technique... Pas tous les jours facile, d'être l'enfant du TARDIS...  
-Donna, silence je travaille, dit le Docteur avec une pointe d'agacement.  
Une minute.  
-Désolé.  
Donna ? Il avait bien dit Donna ?  
-Donna ? C'est vous Donna ?  
River comprenait un peu mieux à présent. Il n'y avait, à sa connaissance, qu'une seule Donna à avoir voyagé avec le Docteur. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de...  
-Donna Noble ?  
La rousse haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
River connaissait l'histoire de Donna Noble. Une fois alors qu'elle bidouillait la matrice du TARDIS dans le dos du Docteur, elle avait vu les noms des personnes qui avaient voyagé avec lui. Donna était un nom barré. Elle avait fini par réussir à faire suffisamment boire le Docteur -ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire, de se procurer un alcool qui ne recracherait pas sous prétexte que ça n'avait pas le goût de chewing-gum- pour qu'il lui raconte son histoire. C'était au tout début -le début de son point de vue- de leurs relations, bien avant qu'elle ne fasse mourir le Temps. Elle avait été impressionnée par son histoire, que ce soit avec l'Impératrice des Racnos, ou avec Davros, cette simple humaine, intérimaire de Chisick, capable de frapper cent mots à la minute, était le début de ce que River avait fini par devenir. Elle sauvait le Docteur malgré lui.  
River fut soulagée. Pas de destruction de l'univers causé par une faille spatio-temporelle en vue, alors...  
-Je connais le Docteur, mais dans le futur. Dans son futur personnel.  
-Alors pourquoi vous ne me connaissez pas ?  
Que répondre à ça ? Règle numéro un du voyage dans le temps, on ne divulgue rien à personne, et on n'intervient jamais. Même si elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle connaissait le futur de Donna Noble. Comme beaucoup de monde dans le reste de l'univers, d'ailleurs.  
   
Miss Evangelista, Premier Dave, et maintenant Donna. River ne savait pas combien de temps ce petit jeu allait durer. Le Docteur était de plus en plus en colère, ça se voyait. Il serrait la mâchoire quand il parlait, faisait des erreurs qu'il ne commettait jamais, il était désobligeant. Pour le dernier point, il arrivait qu'il le soit tout le temps, selon la régénération. Mais là... Et histoire de parfaire sa journée, même son équipe devenait irritante.  
-Je ne comprends pas, qui est-il ? Avait demandé Dave. Vous nous avez rien dit et vous espérez qu'on lui fasse confiance ?  
Elle aimait beaucoup Dave, Dave numéro 2 et Anita en temps normal, mais là, elle avait les nerfs... Alors s'ils la cherchaient, ils la trouveraient. Et puis qui ne connaissait pas le Docteur, franchement ?  
-C'est LE Docteur.  
-Et qui est le Docteur ? Avait demandé Lux.  
Lui, elle lui aurait volontiers collé une paire de claques.  
River ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse ignorer qui il était. Toutes les légendes, La Tempête qui approche, le Puissant Guerrier, la Chute du Onzième, la peur de toutes les espèces hostiles de l'univers, l'homme qui par son simple nom, pouvait détourner des armées entières, la Guerre du Temps, tout ça. Il avait fait chacune de ces batailles. Chaque guerre. Il s'était retrouvé au milieu de tous les confits qui avaient pu être. Et ils ignoraient qui était Le Docteur ? Qu'il se soit effacé de toutes les archives de l'Univers soit une chose, mais de là à ce que personne ne se souvienne de lui...  
Énervée, elle leur lança  
-C'est la seule histoire que vous pourrez raconter, si vous survivez.  
Anita, habituellement la plus diplomate, lui balança :  
-Vous dites que c'est votre ami, mais il ne sait même pas qui vous êtes…  
River était au bord des larmes. Elle en avait vu d'autres, bon sang ! Elle avait exploré l'Univers, vu des espèces que personne ne connaissait, s'éteindre dans un souffle, sans un mot. Elle avait assisté à la chute d'empires plus glorieux les uns que les autres, s'effondrer à la simple mention du nom de son époux.  
-Écoutez, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je suis prête à aller au bout de l'univers avec lui. Ce que d'ailleurs on a fait.  
Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il faisait mine de rien, mais il écoutait tout ce qu'ils disaient, tout en se concentrant sur son travail. Presque mignon, songea River, si on enlevait le danger de mort imminente.  
Anita enfonça le couteau dans la plaie en disant.  
-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir confiance en vous.  
-Oui, il y a un léger problème.  
Elle se leva.  
-Il ne m'a pas encore rencontré.  
Elle était énervée, frustrée, en colère, mais surtout triste. Elle venait de perdre Dave, miss Evangelista et Donna. Le Docteur ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et son équipe doutait d'elle à présent...

Il commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot. Il insinuait qu'il l'avait tué (ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs, officiellement, mais pas dans cette histoire). Il ne la croyait pas (ça, ça changeait pas du début. Mais même quand il a su qu'elle venait de prison, il avait fini par lui faire confiance. Assez pour lui confier la vie d'Amy et de Rory. Et voilà qu'il lui piquait une crise, comme un ado. Même elle du temps où elle était Mels, elle n'avait pas osé s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là (et pourtant elle en avait fait. Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait volé un bus pour le fait passer à travers un jardin public. Il arrivait qu'elle en rigole souvent avec ses parents, encore aujourd'hui). Il se comportait comme un gamin qui refuse d'aller chez le dentiste s'il n'a pas une sucette après. Là c'était pareil. Il refusait de lui faire confiance si elle ne lui disait pas qui elle était. De sa part, elle trouvait ça carrément gonflé, même. Qui avait dit à Amy ''Tu ne me connais pas, je t'ai fait poireauter pendant douze ans, mais fais-moi confiance, je suis le Docteur''. Oh combien de fois il avait pu la sortir, sa phrase idiote.  
-Oh ça suffit, vous n'avez pas fini vous deux ? Nous allons tous sans doute mourir ici et vous, vous chamaillez comme un couple de vieux mariés !  
Et voilà Lux qui la ramenait. Remarque, pour une fois il n'avait pas tort.  
Le Docteur la regarda sans rien dire. Mais elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, envisageant tous les hypothèses possibles. Quand comprendrait-il? Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Déjà, la dernière fois, avec l'histoire des Anges et des Aplans, ça avait été juste. Mais là... En passant sur ses sentiments personnels, elle lui dit :  
-Docteur, un jour vous allez m'accorder votre confiance. Absolue. Mais je ne peux pas attendre ce jour-là. Je vais vous le prouver tout de suite. Et je m'en excuse. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.  
Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura son nom à l'oreille, son nom qu'il lui avait dit il y a bien des années de cela. Il la regarda, comme s'il la voyait sous un jour différent.  
-On est d'accord ?  
Il restait figé.  
-Docteur ? On est d'accord ?  
Il finit par reprendre contenance et articula :  
-On est d'accord.

Elle finissait par perdre espoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer. Son Docteur... Elle avait ouvert son cœur à Anita.  
-Avec mon Docteur, j'ai vu des armées entières tourner les talons pour s'enfuir. Et lui il s'en va tranquillement vers son TARDIS. Il ouvre la porte d'un claquement des doigts. Le Docteur, dans le Tardis...  
Son regard se fit plus lointain. Elle repassait mentalement toutes les aventures extraordinaires qu'ils avaient vécues.  
-Prochaine étape... Tout l'univers...  
En un sens c'est vrai. Elle était son futur. Bientôt il comprendrait qu'il elle était. Et ils partiraient ensemble à la découverte des merveilles de l'univers avec sa boîte magique.  
-C'est pas l'heure, avait-il asséné sarcastiquement.  
Comment osait-il lui balancer une de ses répliques à la figure ? Amèrement, elle songea que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Combien de fois lui avait-elle sorti cette expression ? Expression qu'elle lui avait prise d'ailleurs.  
Qui est River Song ?  
C'est pas l'heure …  
Il ajouta fièrement :  
-En plus, personne ne peut ouvrir un TARDIS en claquant des doigts. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.  
Elle le nargua.  
-Ça marche pour LE Docteur.  
-Je suis le Docteur !  
Elle le sentait énervé. Le Docteur ne savait pas qui elle était. Et elle savait qu'il avait horreur de ne pas savoir. Chacun son tour, chéri.  
-Oui. Un jour.  
Il avait stoppé la discussion, comprenant qu'il allait vers un terrain glissant  
   
La situation allait de pire en pire. Autre Dave était mort, et Anita avait été pris en chasse par le Vashta Nerada. Il avait décidé d'aller pénétrer le disque dur central de l'ordinateur de la planète. Ils avaient découvert que Cal était une fillette. Charlotte Abbigaëlle Lux. Le docteur avait encore un plan infaillible pour sauver les gens du disque dur, pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer chez eux. Enfin, infaillible... Presque.  
-En me couplant à l'ordinateur, elle pourra m'emprunter de l'espace mémoire.  
-Difficulté, ça risque de vous tuer.  
-Critiquer c'est facile  
-Ça va griller vos deux cœurs, et n'espérez pas vous régénérer.  
-Je ferais de mon mieux pour rester en vie c'est ma priorité  
-Docteur !  
-Je sais que ça va marcher, alors bouclez-la et écoutez. Lux et vous, libérez un maximum de fichiers de sauvegarde pour libérer un maximum de téléchargement. Et pendant que j'y suis, professeur j'aimerais en profiter pour vous dire... Fermez-la.  
-Je vous déteste parfois  
-Oui je sais !  
-Monsieur Lux, venez avec moi, Anita, s'il meurt je le tuerais !

Elle venait de l'assommer. Il revenait à lui. Elle l'avait pris soin de l'attacher. Comme au bon vieux temps.  
-Non non non, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est mon boulot !  
-Oh, j'ai pas le droit de faire carrière moi aussi ?  
-Quoi ? Vous m'avez attaché ? Mais d'où vous tenez ces menottes ?  
Elle sourit.  
-C'est pas l'heure  
-Je ne plaisante pas, arrêtez ça tout de suite, ça va vous tuer ! J'ai une chance de survivre, pas vous !  
-Vous n'avez pas plus de chance que moi ! Je l'ai programmé pour la fin du décompte. Il y aura un écho pendant le couplage pour augmenter la capacité de téléchargement.  
-River, je vous en prie, non.  
Elle souffla avant de se lancer :  
-Ce qui est drôle c'est que, en fait, vous avez toujours su comment j'allais mourir. Chaque fois  
qu'on était ensemble, vous saviez que j'allais venir ici.  
Il la regardait, complètement désemparé et totalement impuissant.  
-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, enfin le vrai vous, le futur vous, je me souviens, vous étiez devant la porte de chez moi. Bien habillé, les cheveux coupés...  
L'émotion faisait trembler sa voix. Elle tremblait elle-même.  
-Vous m'avez emmené à Dbarilium. Pour voir les Tours Chantantes. Quelle soirée extraordinaire ! Les Tours chantaient, et vous pleuriez. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit pourquoi mais je suppose que vous saviez que c'était l'heure, mon heure, l'heure de venir à la bibliothèque. Vous m'avez même donné votre tournevis. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille...  
Il essaya d'attraper son tournevis.  
-Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire  
-Vous pouvez me laisser faire!  
-Si vous mourrez ici, jamais je ne ferais votre connaissance.  
Elle ne serait jamais devenue River Song, l'héroïne. Elle serait devenue Melody Pond, la prof de géographie.  
-L'avenir peut être réécrit.  
-Non, pas ces moments, pas ce vécu, je vous l'interdis. Tout va bien. Tout va bien, rien n'est fini pour vous. Vous allez me revoir. Vous avez tant de chose à accomplir. Vous et moi, le temps et l'espace. Nous avons l'avenir devant nous.  
-River, vous connaissez mon nom. Vous m'avez murmuré mon nom à l'oreille.  
Elle mit le casque.  
-Une seule raison m'aurait poussé à révéler mon nom. Il n'y a qu'un moment où je pourrais...  
-Chut tais-toi.  
Elle regarda une dernière fois cet homme. L'homme qui lui avait fait découvrir tant de chose, qui lui avait montré toute la beauté de l'univers. L'homme pour qui elle aurait détruit le monde s'il lui avait demandé. L'homme pour qui elle allait donner sa vie pour qu'il puisse un jour la connaître. Pour qu'un jour, il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait en cet instant. Son Docteur.  
Elle lâcha un ultime :  
-C'est pas l'heure.  
Le compte à rebours prit fin.  
   
Lorsque vous voyagez avec le Docteur, vous pensez que le voyage est sans fin. Mais quels que soient vos rêves, ils ne peuvent pas durer.  
Tout le monde sait qu'après la vie, il y a la mort. Personne ne le sait mieux que le Docteur. Mais moi je sais, que tous les ciels de notre univers peuvent un jour s'assombrir si seulement, une fois, un seul instant, il pouvait l'accepter.  
Nous savons tous que nous allons mourir. Mais pas tous les jours. Et pas aujourd'hui.  
Certains jours sont plus beaux. Certains jours sont tellement bénis. Certains jours, personne ne meurt.  
Parfois, certains jours. Parmi des millions de jours, quand le vent devient un souffle et que le Docteur est là  
Tout le monde vit.

River referma la porte de la chambre des enfants. Elle avait plus ou moins adopté Charlotte, Ella et Joshua. Avec la vie qu'elle avait eue, elle n'avait pas pu se permettre d'avoir des enfants. Entre la prison et les escapades avec le Docteur, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de pouponner. Mais elle s'était rapidement fait à la vie avec ces trois-là. Elle les regarda dormir en souriant.  
Elle posa le front sur la porte lorsqu'une voix qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais entendre s'éleva.  
-Bonjour River.  
Elle se figea et se retourna. Il était là. Avec son éternel noeud papillon.  
-Tu savais... Depuis le début. Tu savais que j'allais venir ici.  
-Oui.  
-Et... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi j'avais choisi de te faire confiance. Maintenant je sais. En fait c'est à partir de ce jour-là que je l'ai toujours su.  
-Tu t'es servis de moi...  
Le Docteur resta impassible. Elle lui lança :  
-Je te déteste.  
-Je sais. Moi aussi.  
-Où es-tu ?  
-J'ai relié la matrice interne du TARDIS à Charlotte pour pouvoir projeter cet hologramme. J'ai un corps temporaire qui est comme mon corps de chair. Je te vois de la même manière dans le TARDIS. Le problème est que je ne peux le faire qu'une fois.  
-Et le Vashta Nerada ?  
-C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut le faire qu'une fois. On a passé un accord, mais juste pour une fois.  
Il soupira.  
-Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me détester.  
-Oh la ferme !  
Elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Maladroitement, il répondit à son baiser. Elle mit son front contre le sien.  
-J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de te détester.  
-Je sais. J'en suis désolé. Mais tu sais, je suis un type bien.  
Elle sourit  
-Ça je sais. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas épousé.  
-Techniquement ça fait de moi un veuf.  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller courir les filles, Don Juan.  
Il sourit.  
-Je m'aperçois que j'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire.  
-Si c'est ton blabla habituel, tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça me tuera encore de ne pas l'entendre.  
Il sourit tristement.  
-Non c'était quelque chose de sérieux.  
Elle était surprise.  
-Vraiment? Toi ?  
Il sourit et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais se tut un long moment.  
-River je... Je te remercie. De tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Plus que tu ne le crois. Ce que j'ai fait à ta naissance, quand j'ai été chercher Amy à la Fuite du Démon. Tu avais raison. Totalement. J'étais en train de perdre les pédales et si tu n'avais pas été là, je...  
Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à extérioriser ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.  
-Je sais, mon amour, je sais.  
-River, je...  
Elle lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Il sourit.  
-Voilà.  
Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Une dernière fois.  
-Adieu mon p'tit coeur.  
L'image du Docteur s'effaça. River sourit tristement. Son image disparaissait, mais son souvenir persisterait à jamais en elle. Elle regarda son journal. Et sourit. Il serait toujours avec elle.  
Son Docteur.


End file.
